worldsunitefandomcom-20200214-history
Worlds Unite Wiki:Main Policy
This page lists all of the policies that are in effect at Worlds Unite Wiki. Every user or article must adhere to these guidelines. Section I: Articles :1) NO one-liners! An article that has only one line of information, no template, no categories, and no headers is no longer acceptable, and are to be considered possible spam. :2) As such, a User who sees such a page should notify the owner on the article talkpage that the page does not make additions and changes to the page, it shall be deleted. :3) If the user does not respond within three to five days, the user must notify an admin and give a link to said page so that it may be deleted. :4) Users must be civil and respectful towards the other person and their character. We may not know the person who made the page, so treating them with respect is the best way to avoid problems. As such, If the more experienced User is not respectful and a fight breaks out, the User who has been here longer will be considered at least partially responsible. If the user is verbally attacked or trolled without provocation, they should notify an admin so that the admin may step in. :5) If the owner of the page responds but is unable to make the necessary changes in time, the more experienced User should (with notification given prior) place the Construction and if necessary, the Stub template. :6) If the owner does not know how to, a more experienced User may put categories in place on the article, and then must explain the categories concept to the owner of the page. :7) A user is permitted to edit any and all percieved mispellings and grammar errors in an article. However, this does not extend to the name of fan-made locations and fan-made characters not already on the wiki. :8) If a page that requires construction has not been edited within three weeks and the User has also not made any edits on the wiki in that time, a seperate User is permitted to mark it for deletion (you are NOT to blank whatever information is there). Afterwards they are to notify an admin, and give a link to the page. Section I.I: Standards In order to be permitted to remain on the wiki without any sort of template regarding its percieved incomplete status, pages of each type must adhere to the following standards. Any articles that do not fall under the jurisdiction of the above rules. *'Characters' *Must have infobox template with at five parts regarding character information filled. *Must have at least three headings with three to five complete sentences of information. Trivia counts as well. *Must be properly categorized with at least five pre-existing categories. *Must have minimum spelling/grammar errors. *Recolours must be identified as such, and the base image must be stated. If the user who uploaded the images claims it to be his/her own, proof stating otherwise will allow for the immediate deletion of the image. *'Locations' *Must have at least two-to-four sections regarding population, signficant areas within location, ecology (climate, terrain, weather etc.), and if possible, history. If the location is uninhabitated and/or has no significant history, those headings are permitted to be left out. *All headings must have at least three complete sentences of information under each section. Trivia does not count. *Must be properly categorized. *Must have minimum spelling/grammar errors. *'Groups/Races' *Must have at least four headings, under which members of the group/race, the policies/religion of said group/race, the primary base of operations/habitat of the group/race, and the general abilities and/or style of operation (tactics, strategies, etc.) of said group/race must be adressed. *Must be properly categorized with at least three pre-existing categories. *Specific characters (if any) that have articles must adhere to the above standards for characters. *Must have minimum spelling/grammar errors. *'Items/Weapons' *Must have two-to-four headings, which must cover past (if any) and current wielders, significant history of said item/weapon, abilities of said item/weapon, and creator of said item/weapon. *All headings must have at least three complete sentences of information. *Must be properly categorized. *Must have minimum spelling/grammar errors. *'Techniques & Abilities' *Must have three-to-four headings concerning description of technique, known users of technique, variants of said technique, and rank of the technique. The description of the technique must have at least three complete sentences. *Must be properly categorized with at least three pre-existing categories. *If the technique originates from a different franchise, copy-and-paste articles are NOT permitted. *Must have minimum spelling/grammar errors. *'Fanfictions' *Must have two headings covering plot overview and characters in the story, with a minimum of two paragraphs (three-to-five complete sentences minimum for each paragraph) *If there are multiple parts to the story, previous and future chapters/episodes should be linked in the article. *Must be properly categorized *Must have minimum spelling/grammar errors. *'Relationships' *Must have six headings covering overview, fanfics supporting the relationship, and fanfics against the relationship. The other three headings should allow for people to put whether they support the relationship, are against it, or are neutral about the relationship. *Must have a paragraph of three to five complete sentences minimum describing the overview of the couple. Crack pairings do not require this. If there are multiple overviews for multiple fanfictions, they must be seperated using subheaders. *Must be properly categorized. *Must have minimum spelling/grammar errors. Construction Templates A page that is under construction must meet these standards within one week of being marked for construction. If it does not, it may be deleted. *Must have at least three headers on the page, empty or not. Sub-headers do not count to this total. *Must have an infobox on the article, even if it's totally barren. *Must have at least three categories on the article. *Must have proper grammar and punctuation. An article may be deleted regardless of a Construction template on-sight if it falls under the following circumstances: *The "article" consists of only one line of information, or consists of only a few sentences. *The page has blatantly terrible quality and grammar. Example: "Blast dAh headghoge iz fastur dan Sawnik da hedhog! Blast iZ da moest ausum evar!"; it doesn't have to be that bad, but you get the idea. If an Under Construction article has not been edited for three weeks with irregular or nonexistent general activity from the owner in the time of a month for no given reason (i.e. vacation, family issues, etc), the page is up for deletion at the discretion of admins. To recap: any articles that do not meet the above standards must be edited to meet the above standards within three-to-five days of notification/creation, or must be labeled with the apropriate templates. Section II: Roleplays :1) Roleplays must have at least three complete sentences describing the plot of the Roleplay. :2) The plot of the RP must be capable of driving the RP without allowing it to go off-topic. :3) Must be specified as free-join or invite-only. This does not have to be mentioned in the Roleplay's name, but must be mentioned in the RP page rules. :4) If any User believes an RP to not meet the standards in terms of plot, they should notify three admins, so that the status of the RP may be discussed. If at least two of the three admins believe the article requires improvement, the user must comply. If they are unable or unwilling to comply, the RP will be deleted. :5) Each User is permitted to create only three roleplays a month, and only one a day: no exceptions. If a User exceeds this limit, they must pick one of their older RPs to be deleted, or have the just-created RP deleted. A User may create their RPs at any time during the month, so long as it adheres to the aforementioned rules. Section III: Users :1) If multiple Users (at least two) known for being involved in starting fights (with each other or in general) are communicating as opposing sides over a topic, a User must notify an admin so that the admin may monitor the issue. :2) If Users start fighting, an admin must intervene immediately and difuse the situation. Non-admin Users are permitted to do the same, and if they are experienced and/or know at least one of the users involved in the fight, are expected to intervene. :3) If the fighting continues, an admin is permitted to ban whoever they deem responsible. :4) If a fight cannot be dropped, those involved are permitted to instead take it to another location, away from the WUW. :5) If the fight started due to an unprovoked verbal attack from one User, that user must be banned. The time of the ban is up to the discretion of the notified admin. Section III.I: Elections Every so often, Worlds Unite Wiki will host an election to give user the opportunity to run for a new ranking on the wiki. In order to be allowed to run in said elections, however, users must fit into a variety of qualifications which show that the user is right for the position. *'Administrators' *Must have at least 1000 constructive edits, meaning no spam or vandalism. *Must have been active on the wiki for at least 6-8 weeks. For users who make new accounts, time spent on the previous account counts to time on the wiki. *If the user has been banned for vandalism, spam, or trolling, they must wait four weeks after the ban is lifted before they are viable for adminship. This time does not count to time spent active on the wiki. The ban does not count if it was unjustified; such distinction is up to the discretion of the current admins. *Nominee must know and adhere to the policies of the wiki, and must actively enforce these rules as an admin. *The user must be capable of being respectful and civilized to all Users, and must do so. *Any admin who is legitimately stripped of his/her rank two or more times will not be allowed to run for administration again. *'Bureaucracy *Must have at least 2000 '''''constructive edits, meaning no spam or vandalism. *Must have been active on the wiki for at least 3 months. Time spent on previous accounts does not count. *User must have at least 6 weeks of adminship experience. *If the user has been justly banned twice, they are immediately exhempt from any bureaucracy nomination. *Rules 4 and 5 for Administration Qualification also must be adhered to for Bureaucracy Qualifications. *'Chat Moderators' *Must have at least 250 constructive edits, meaning no spam or vandalism. *Must have been active at least 6 weeks. *Must not have been previously kickbanned from chat (for a time of 12 hours or more) more than twice. *Must understand, follow, and enforce all WUW policies while on chat. *Must not be biased or make disparaging or demeaning insults towards other Users on chat. *The user must be capable of being respectful and civilized to all Users, and must do so. To recap: any users who do not meet the above qualifications will not be allowed to run in the corresponding election(s). Chat Moderators do not require an election to be appointed, but still must follow the above requirements to be granted said rank. *